


Blue/Orange

by Kablob



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, One Night Stands, Post-Order 66, Ventress trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablob/pseuds/Kablob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, would it kill Tano to relax for two minutes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue/Orange

Asajj looked in her glass and scowled. She could have sworn she had just filled the blasted thing. She put the empty container down on the table, which was set into a nook in the wall of the ship's main hold and surrounded by a semicircular booth. It could sit six beings comfortably, but the only other occupant was the adolescent Togruta across from her.

Ahsoka was hunched over a datapad, going over a long list of data that she had probably gotten from one of her Senator friends—Organa, probably, or maybe Chuchi. She had not spoken or so much as looked up for over an hour.

Asajj cleared her throat. "I'm getting another drink, want something?"

Ahsoka grunted without looking up. Ventress rolled her eyes and took it as a no. So much for trying to be nice for once. Asajj slid out of the booth and crossed the hold to the ship's drink cabinet. Tano was working on some operation with her right-hand clone, she knew. She needed a cut of the cargo they’d stolen to pull it off, though how it fit into her master plan against the Empire escaped Asajj’s imagination. Honestly, she didn’t want to know. But would it kill the girl to relax for two minutes?

Asajj opened the cabinet and studied its contents glumly. At the rate they were going, it would be empty before they got halfway to Nar Shaddaa. The battered Action IV transport Razzi owned was slow; it took over seven hours to make the trip between Ylesia and the Y'Toub system. They still had another six to go. Asajj would have preferred to take her own _Banshee_ or Sugi's _Halo_ , both of which could make the journey in half the time, but the job had involved stealing cargo and Razzi's ship was the only one big enough for it.

"Hey Razzi," Asajj called out as she poured herself a new drink. "Maybe you should invest your cut in a new hyperdrive."

Latts Razzi waved a dismissive hand at Asajj without looking in her direction. She and Sugi were sitting on a couch, watching some bootleg romance holo that was far too sappy for Asajj’s tastes. The fifth member of their band, a Pantoran girl by the name of Nari Galan, was curled up in a chair nearby, looking incredibly bored. She was a rookie bounty hunter who Sugi had taken under her wing a few months ago. Asajj thought that she showed promise; she hadn't made any major screw-ups on the job and was a pretty decent sniper. Cocky as hell, but who wasn't in this business?

Aside from that Asajj barely knew anything about her, which was annoying. She didn’t like having a stranger watch her back.

Galan twisted in her seat to look at Sugi and Razzi. "Ventress is right," she said. "This ship is slower than a senile bantha."

"Go kriff yourself, kid," Razzi said without looking away.

Galan went to say something else, but before she could Sugi held up a hand and silence her with a look. "Entertain yourself. We're trying to watch this."

At that, Nari crossed her arms and looked longingly in the direction of Asajj's table. Ventress took a sip of her drink in order to hide the grin that gesture brought to her face. Even without the Force, she could have felt the kid’s sexual frustration from a parsec away. She had it _bad_ for Tano. It was too bad; Asajj figured that a little stress release would have done wonders for Tano's disposition.

Hmm. There was a thought.

With the beginnings of a plan forming in her mind, Asajj went back to her seat. She set her drink down on the table and leaned back. "Hey, Tano, what do you go for?"

That got her attention. Ahsoka looked up at her with a blank face. "What?"

"You know." Asajj made a vaguely suggestive gesture.

Ahsoka's blank face became a scrunched-up one. "What?"

"Oh come on, Tano." Asajj rolled her eyes and took a sip. "Don't play innocent. You know what I'm talking about, you're kriffing nineteen."

Asajj wasn't sure how it was possible, but somehow Ahsoka became even more incredulous. "Is there a...reason you're asking?"

"Galan."

Ahsoka blinked at her. "Nari?" She turned her head for a quick look at the Pantoran in question, who happened to be looking away at that moment. Ahsoka turned back to Asajj, still as confused as ever. "What about her?"

Asajj didn't see any use in being subtle. "She’s into you."

"She..." Ahsoka's white eyebrow markings shot up. "That's ridiculous."

A brief laugh escaped Asajj's lips. "Oh Tano, don't tell me you're that thick. She's been trying to flirt with you this whole operation."

Ahsoka furrowed her brow and made a skeptical expression. "You're imagining things."

Ventress made an amused hmm sound. "Really? Explain to me then why the only time she takes her eyes off your lekku is when she's staring at your ass?"

The blue stripes on Ahsoka's lekku darkened dramatically. It was the Togruta equivalent to blushing. She opened her mouth to say something, reconsidered it, and then sighed. "Okay. Fine. What's your point?"

Asajj took another sip. "Well, what do you think?"

"About?"

"Her."

Ahsoka leaned forward and put her head in her hands. "Ventress, _no_."

"You're not even going to consider it? I mean, I get it if you're not into women, but-"

Ahsoka looked back up at her. "No, it's not that, I'm just...busy."

Asajj looked at the datapad between them and raised an eyebrow. "What, you got a date with numbers?"

"It's very important," Ahsoka said.

She wouldn't make eye contact now, so Asajj knew she was making progress. She leaned forward to press her advantage. "Really? It can't wait a few hours?"

"Well..." Ahsoka started, then shook her head and quickly looked back down at the datapad. "No. I can't."

Asajj put a hand to her mouth to cover her smile. She wasn’t sure that she had ever seen Ahsoka this flustered. "You know, even if you _were_ still a Jedi, even they never banned having a bit of fun."

Ahsoka didn't reply, so Asajj reached across the table and tapped the datapad's power button.

Tano's head whipped back up to glare at her. "Ventress-"

Asajj held up a hand. "Just look at her. What do you think?"

Ahsoka pressed her lips together and glared for a bit longer. "Fine, as long as it'll shut you up."

She looked over at Nari for a long time while Asajj watched her expressions shift. Even though she was clearly trying to hide her thoughts, Ahsoka had never been one for emptying her face of emotion. So it was no surprise when Ahsoka finally turned back to Ventress, looking considerably more flustered. "Okay, I admit it. She's...attractive."

"Alright." Asajj grinned. "Go for it."

Ahsoka rubbed at her elbow nervously. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I..." Ahsoka trailed off, gesturing with a hand while making inarticulate noises. "I...don't know how?"

"First time for everything."

Ahsoka made a consternated groan. Victory was in sight.

"You’re not scared, are you?"

It had the desired effect. Ahsoka's eyes narrowed. "Of course I'm not _scared_ ," she hissed.

“You know, I’ve been with a Pantoran before. If you’re worried they’re hiding fangs down there, I can tell you they’re—”

Ahsoka glared murder at her. “I’m not scared!”

"Really?" Asajj tilted her head to the side. "I've seen you fight a rancor and you weren't as nervous as you are right now."

"That was different!" Ahsoka insisted.

"You're right. The rancor was trying to eat you. This one isn't going to eat you." Asajj had a thought and grinned mischievously. "Unless you ask nicely, that is."

Ahsoka looked confused for a moment, and then she blushed even deeper than she had before. "I'm going to the fresher," she said suddenly, scrambling to her feet and all but running out of the room.

Sugi noticed, and looked at Asajj with a puzzled expression. "What's her problem?"

"A stick up her rear," Ventress said. Sugi raised her eyebrows, but evidently decided not to probe deeper and turned back to the holoprojector.

"Galan!" Asajj called out. When she looked up, Asajj beckoned her over.

Nari Galan seemed nervous as she sat down in the seat that Ahsoka vacated. "What is it?"

"You do want to sleep with Tano, right?"

The nervousness disappeared. "Oh. Was I was that obvious?"

"Kinda."

"Oh.” She blushed violet. “But I thought she wasn't interested?"

"Oh, she’s interested. Just shy." Asajj laughed. "She'll say yes. Just know she’ll probably going to be afraid to touch you at first."

"Really? _Her?"_ Nari arched an eyebrow. "She didn't seem timid before."

"That's not something I’d call her, no," Asajj said, trying hard not to laugh. "You’ll be her first time.”

Nari looked even more shocked. “Huh. She came off as more...experienced.”

Asajj snorted. If Nari only knew what she was talking about. “She's a fast learner. Just give her some encouragement."

Nari smiled. "Glad to hear."

Asajj drained her drink and got up. She walked over to the seat Nari had been in and plopped down in it. A moment later, Ahsoka came back into the room. She froze when she saw Nari, who was looking directly at her. Ahsoka shifted her weight from foot to foot as she tried to make her mind up.

_Come on girl, go for it…_

Finally, Ahsoka made a decision, swallowed, and went over to sit in front of Nari. They talked for a few minutes, during which Ahsoka slowly relaxed, until Nari sprang to her feet and took Ahsoka's hand. She led Ahsoka toward the front of the ship, where the cabins were located. The Pantoran was grinning ear-to-ear, while Ahsoka shot a nervous, only slightly-fearful smile at Asajj.

Asajj winked at her. "Have fun!"

Latts Razzi looked up at the commotion. "What are they doing?"

"Each other."

"Yes!" Razzi punched the air triumphantly. "Pay up, Sugi!"

Sugi swore and dug in her pocket, pulling out a handful of credits to toss at Razzi. "Damn. I didn't think Ahsoka would be up for it."

Razzi caught the credits and laughed. "Please, Sugi. You should know by now not to bet with me about our partners hooking up."

"When I first met Ahsoka she was just a kid! All short and innocent!" Sugi protested. "I don't want to think about her having sex. Makes me feel old."

"That reminds me," Razzi said before looking back at Asajj with a questioning eyebrow-raise.

Asajj shook her head. "Not in the mood."

Razzi shrugged, clearly disappointed. "Suit yourself."

* * *

 Tano didn’t appear again for several hours, and when she did she was wearing Nari’s shirt and a pair of underwear that could have belonged to either of them. She pointedly didn’t look at Asajj or anyone else, walked across to the galley, and poured herself a large glass of water. She drained it in one go, then filled it again, still pretending that everyone in the room wasn’t staring at her. She drank half the second glass, then turned and accidentally made eye contact with Asajj.

Asajj couldn’t keep a very smug grin off her face, but Ahsoka just scowled back. “ _Not a word_ ,” she hissed.

As Ahsoka turned away, her lekku shifted in a way that gave Asajj a clear view of a small, fresh, circular bruise on her neck. The least she could do was honor Ahsoka’s request, but then again Tano hadn’t said _anything_ about whistling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the idea of "Ventress convincing Ahsoka to have a one-night stand with a bounty hunter" was amusing to me. (Zo, I'm sure you'll love it too)
> 
> Thanks to mylordshesacactus for betaing


End file.
